


Night in Heaven, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-07
Updated: 2003-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Walter goes out to relieve work stress and unexpectedly finds something he wasn't looking for while Alex finds another lease on life and a hero to rescue him.





	Night in Heaven, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

A night in heaven

### A night in heaven

#### by laurel

  


Notes: Inspired by a prom outfit. Yes, you read that right, prom. 

Spoilers: Apocrypha 

Warning: Discussion of rape/physical abuse and suicide but don't let that put you off, there's a happy ending! 

Archive: Okay to WWOMB anyone else just ask first. 

Walter took a shower as soon as he got home. He frowned at the stale scent of smoke that clung to his clothes. He'd had enough of the stink of cigarettes. He didn't even stop for his habitual before dinner drink of J & B on the rocks. That smoking bastard had lit up right away in his office, without so much as a glance at the "Thank you for not smoking" sign, and the absence of an ashtray hadn't deterred him either. 

He had stopped only long enough to pick up his take-out dinner order and get some suits at the dry cleaners'. He ate quickly then prepared himself for the evening with great anticipation. 

The hot shower drummed the kinks out of his shoulders and the heady aroma of the ginger and orange mint bath gel awakened his dulled senses. He chose his outfit carefully, from the tight worn denim jeans to the snug, silky tee-shirt that expanded over his wide chest and shoulders, right down to the black, chunky boots. He used just a couple of drops of cologne. 

He surveyed the dance floor as though he owned it and let the eyes watch him. Many were bold enough to look at him head on, from his bald dome down his massive chest to his heavy crotch, right down to his big feet. 

He smiled at the gasps and chatter, chuckled at the blushes and made eye contact with several of the more promising candidates. He could take his pick of the man, maybe more than one would be chosen, to satisfy a hunger he'd ignored too long. 

Heaven nightclub promised to fulfill his fantasies and he was going to make sure that they delivered. 

He picked out a couple of prospective bed-mates. They were generic, all the same pretty boy type, buff, waxed, sleek, shirtless. Only eye and hair color varied. Their skin shone with a mixture of sweat and bronzer rubbed generously into their naked torsos. Muscular limbs gleamed as the artificial light in the club reflected the glitter. 

But he had his sights set on the prize. Every night one of the dancers in the cages or sometimes a surprise guest was offered to the highest bidder to do with as he pleased. Well, within reason, of course. But for the entire night he was basically owned by the lucky winner. 

Walter was anxious for the auction to begin and hopefully he'd be a knockout compared to the boring twinks surrounding him. He'd brought plenty of cash and he squeezed the roll to reassure himself that it was still there. 

In the mean time he'd enjoy himself with some of the young men on the dance floor. He ordered a mixed drink with a salacious name that would make a lesser man blush and sipped at it while a gaggle of groupies surrounded him, trying to impress him with their hard chests, tight round asses and packed crotches. He enjoyed the view and had his hands literally full with two blondes who looked enough alike to be twins while another two chatted animatedly in front of him, whispering dirty words in his ear and stroking his massive chest. He considered it foreplay to the night's big event. 

It was midnight when the m.c. strode on stage. The music lowered to a comfortable level. It was a remix of current pop hits mangled into a danceable beat. Walter held his breath in anticipation. He had perused the dancing boys in the cages who were all scantily dressed in white short-shorts, some in tank tops, others in cropped tees that showed off taut stomachs, while others were shirtless. They were all beautiful, no doubt about it, whether pale and blond or olive skinned with dark hair. They were adorned with rings through their ear lobes, nipples and navels. A couple had tattoos on biceps or on flat bellies, circling those navels. They were smeared with bronzer and shimmer to catch the light. They shook their asses and thrust their pelvises at the horny crowd, all the while held safely in cages where no one could get at them. They were angels on pedestals, above the inferior crowd and protected by metal and distance. 

Everyone clapped as the cage descended from the ceiling. Walter had already put in his bid at the bar where his name, number and bid was discreetly taken. His stomach fluttered as the moment approached. It didn't appear to be any of the dancers he'd seen. Of course the light was dim, especially as the neon lights had stopped their mad flickering as though the lighting system was having a seizure and instead a pale silvery light filtered through the air. The music throbbed in the background but there was no longer any singing. It was a heavy drum beat, incessant and primal as a beating heart. 

The metal cage glided down silently. The figure inside was pale and still, muscular but not heavy, in the silver glow that resembled moon light. His muscles were taut as though he was clenching them tightly. Whether it was fear or anticipation, Walter couldn't decide. 

The man's face was hidden by shadows and turned down to stare at the floor. He didn't look at the crowd, not even when the cage stopped its descent. He barely moved even to breathe. 

He was dressed all in black, with tight leather shorts that hugged his ass tightly and separated his cheeks into two compact globes. His cock was clearly outlined on his thigh. His chest was half covered by a corset so that only his dusky nipples peeked above the material. It was tightly tied in back, leaving just a sliver of skin showing through the laces. Black wings made of leather were tied on by means of a strap that attached to the corset. They were light but looked dense and heavy. Around his neck was a black collar that seemed to have neither beginning nor ending. 

When he finally looked up, Walter was stunned. He was a beauty all right, with short dark hair ruffled so that it stuck up a bit at the front as though it bristled, sharp cheekbones but a full face, definitely eastern European by the looks of the bone structure, a ridiculously short but cute nose and green eyes that flashed defiance even behind the cage. 

In his case the dark angel wasn't protected by the cage but was held captive. 

Walter's chest tightened with a mixture of pain and anger, fear and sweet anticipation if he won his prize. 

The smug little face belonged to Alex Krycek. 

The man should have been dead for all the crimes he'd committed, both immoral and illegal. Instead he was standing in the middle of Heaven, the hottest gay night club of the year, offered up to the man who paid the highest price for the privilege of bedding him for the night, healthy and whole, and looking delectable. 

The men hooted, cheered and propositioned him. Even if they couldn't have him, they could still look and leer and talk dirty. 

There were a few tense moments as a couple of late bidders threw their money and names into the proverbial hat. The m.c. stepped up to the mike. There was a loud drumbeat and he announced the winner. Walter strained to hear over the excited chatter and obnoxious music. 

He gave a great sigh of relief and his tense shoulders sagged. His smile was a mile wide, a feral, wicked grin that promised the rat he'd get well used. 

Alex didn't see who'd won. He knew only the first name but it didn't immediately click with the only Walter he knew in the whole world. He caught only a glimpse of the man approaching, a tall muscle-bound man with a bald head and tight black clothes. Probably some kind of sex pervert. But weren't they all? 

A glimpse was all he allowed himself to see out of the corner of his eye. It didn't matter what the man looked like. He'd be raped and beaten just like all the other times Spender had ordered his men to push him into that ridiculous cage, dressed like some gothic, whorish angel. 

The cage slid down until it reached ground level. As soon as he stepped out, Alex was assaulted by dozens of hands trying to run their hands over his exposed, silky skin. Four bouncers pushed the unruly crowd back and made a path for Alex to walk through. He made his way to the back room, down a dim hallway. Two bodyguards accompanied him, one in front and one behind. Their steps were muffled by thick gold carpeting. The walls were painted a lurid red, and murals depicting scenes from the Kama Sutra were painted on black panels which hung on the walls. 

He looked straight ahead, his eyes never straying to the walls or the ceiling, which depicted nude men floating above him in a cheap parody of the Sistine Chapel. 

He was led into the usual room. It was nearly filled with a king size bed that was covered by a gold quilt. The walls were deep red, a shade darker than the hall. The carpeting was the same color and the ceiling was mirrored. On the walls, floggers and paddles hung on hooks. Lube and condoms were set out on the lacquered dresser. It wouldn't do for the flavor of the month to catch a social disease. In the dresser was an assortment of sex toys, from butt plugs to a huge dildo that was normally for decorative purposes or to stimulate interesting party conversation. Alex knew from experience what could fit into his ass if he didn't resist and that mother fucker of a dildo wasn't one of them. 

His back was ramrod straight and he kept his expression blank, as was his mind. He could go inside himself just as he had with all the others he'd been forced to pleasure. Ignore the anonymous hands and cock and tongue just like the others, to the point where they existed only as figments of his imagination. 

"I can't wait to see what you look like after that guy fucks you through the mattress. You're not going to be able to walk for at least a week. He's built, if you know what I mean," the uglier of the two bodyguards sneered. 

Alex's body clenched but he remained standing still. He swayed just a little as the big man pushed him. He didn't reply, didn't curse, didn't fall onto the bed as intended. He'd stay standing with at least a modicum of dignity before he had to be degraded again. The bodyguards left him standing alone in the middle of the room. 

Walter paid his bid. Nearly the whole roll was gone. He had enough money left for a bottle of cheap wine or a couple of drinks, at most. No matter. He intended to be sober for the festivities. And it was worth every cent. The rat had cost him thousands and he'd make him pay in full. 

Alex drew in several deep breaths. He practiced the relaxation techniques he'd learned in Hong Kong from an ancient old man who resembled Yoda. 

The door opened and he turned to face his rapist. He was stunned to silence at the sight of Walter Skinner. The big man crossed his arms and smirked. Alex's breath whooshed out of him along with any chance of ignoring this trick. His mouth gaped open, so Walter went up to him and closed it for him. He couldn't resist passing his hand over the smooth jaw. 

Alex flinched and stepped back then stopped and held himself rigid. He knew what would happen if he refused Walter's advances. Escape was also futile. He'd tried that route before with bad consequences. 

Walter frowned at the assassin's strange behavior. The face which was shocked and wide-eyed a moment ago became once again a blank. 

Alex let his eyes glide over his body. He could see the naked lust in the man's dark eyes. He could take whatever Skinner dished out. He'd had worse. 

"What do you want first?" he asked in a low, rough voice. He was nearly in the zone, concentrating on floating outside his body. His mind could be engaged in seeing whatever he commanded. The freedom to be anywhere else was better than any artificial high. He could escape the garish room that smelled of designer cologne, stale wine, poppers, sweat and semen, and be anywhere he chose. 

He tried Hawaii first. That was always a serene landscape where he was loaded down with necklace after necklace of fresh, delicate flowers, breathing in the ocean air, hear the whisper of ancient waves in a sea shell. 

"What?" 

"You can do anything you want with me." He kept his voice neutral. He wasn't going to give the bastard ideas, after all. 

"That's right." 

There was an uncomfortable silence as Walter contemplated what he should do next. 

"So how'd you get here?" 

"How did you?" 

"I asked first. I know you're a murderer, a traitor and a thief as well but whore didn't cross my mind." 

Alex flinched at the insult but otherwise didn't react. 

"Makes sense though," Walter elaborated. "You always were sniffing at Mulder's ass." 

"He's not my type," he snapped, then tried to back track. "I mean, I never did anything with Mulder. Anyway he's the slut." 

"You protest too much. So who does turn your crank?" 

Alex shrugged. He was trying very hard to conjure up a white beach with blue waves foaming over his prone body. He could almost taste the sweet air. 

"Strip," Walter ordered. 

He was brought back harshly to reality by that growl. Once he'd have put out for Skinner, would have probably begged for the big man to take him, but not when he was at his mercy. The man could rape him, fuck his mouth until he choked, beat the crap out of him, torture him, skin his flesh from his bones, and while Alex could cry and scream and curse, he couldn't stop the pain and humiliation. He knew the scene for what it was and even if the opportunity for a wild night with Walt had presented itself, he couldn't even afford the illusion of love making. 

He unzipped the shorts and let them pool around his ankles. He would need help with undoing the corset. He stepped out of the shorts. His back was to Walter. It was a silent question for help in undoing the rest of the outfit. 

He undid the laces slowly, sliding them out one by one until the corset loosened. As his thick fingers released each lace, his fingers fluttered over the exposed skin. There were whip marks on the pale flesh that were slowly fading, but his skin was soft and warm and he got a quick feel of the hard muscles stretching underneath. He took the wings and corset off together and piled them onto the only chair in the room. 

When Alex stood naked, he admired the long line of his back. It was crisscrossed with marks from the laces. He took in the beauty of the body in front of him, marred by the cruel marks and he felt sick for a moment, wondering who had made them and ashamed for still wanting to claim the tight space between his muscular legs. 

Alex trembled lightly and Walter smiled at the fear that shook him. His anger returned in full force as he planned his revenge. He turned him around slowly, wanting to feast his eyes on the rest of the bared flesh as well as the fear on his face. But Walter was taken aback at the sight of Alex's face. Tears streamed down his face making his pale cheeks flush. 

He shook as he tried to get his crying under control. Instead he rubbed impatiently at the tears. Now was not the time to shed tears. He could cry himself dry tomorrow after it was over. 

He turned and lay down on the big bed on his back. His image was reflected back at him from the mirrored ceiling so he closed his eyes and sniffed. He lay perfectly still, tried to relax and tune out again. 

"You can start whenever," he intoned in a monotonous voice. 

Walter couldn't move. The anger burning in his stomach had dissipated and he was left feeling limp and unsatisfied, just like the erection that had softened and wilted. He looked down at his crotch and swore. He grabbed his cock and tried to massage it back to hardness. It didn't work. He heaved out a very put-upon sigh. 

He should have been elated, joyous beyond belief at the opportunity that had presented itself. He could have beat the crap out of Krycek, fucked his ass raw, fed his cock between those pretty lips until he shot his load then beat the treacherous piece of shit again just for fun before he left. He could have left him bloody and unconscious, covered in semen and sweat, broken and hurt but instead the thought made him want to vomit. 

He sat down carefully on the bed. Waterbeds made him seasick. The bed dipped under his weight and shook to accommodate another body on it. He placed a hand gently on Alex's shoulder. The younger man was tempted to open his eyes but didn't. He never felt this kind of tenderness from any of the others. 

But another hand rolled him so he was on his side. Okay, here goes, he'll save the beating for afterwards. That's better that way. It was a lot easier to endure the rape first. 

"I'm sorry," Walter whispered. 

Huh, that was another first. None of them had apologized. It seems a guilty conscience was as hard to find as a virgin. 

Walter scooted down so he was behind Alex. He held him gently in his arms, his big body curled around the smaller man. He was still fully clothed. He figured it wouldn't seem as threatening. Alex sobbed several times until he got it under control again. He rubbed his face dry. 

Walter hugged him tighter before pulling away. "We don't have to do this." He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He wanted desperately to touch Alex. Had wanted to from the moment they met. But Alex's reaction was genuine. He'd obviously been mistreated before. Besides the whip marks, there were dark bruises on his thighs-marks made from hands pulling his legs apart. 

Alex curled up into a ball. "They'll know if you don't touch me," he said miserably. 

"You're a good actor. Fake it." 

It wasn't said in sarcasm. It was just the simple truth. 

"I guess," he said in a small voice. "But why would you do that? Why don't you just take your revenge? Why are you being so nice?" 

Alex rolled onto his back again and looked Walter in the eye. Tears clung to his long lashes and he blinked them away. Walter looked down at his body and saw other bruises, on his chest, arms, legs and belly, then looked away. 

He'd been beaten and raped probably many times already. How long had he been here and who was keeping him prisoner? He was tempted to cover him with the sheets. "I'm not a rapist." 

Alex agreed with him on that point. "So what now?" 

Walter shrugged. "I don't know. I could get you out of here," he offered. 

Alex's eyes widened. "You don't want to fuck with Spender over an insignificant operative like me." 

Walter's eyes darkened and he scowled. "Spender's doing this? Why?" 

"I screwed up one too many times. He caught me passing some pretty sensitive information on to Mulder." He saw the disbelieving look in Skinner's eyes and shrugged. "You can believe me or not. Doesn't matter at this point." 

"Mulder said something to the effect that he thought you might be a double agent. All right, say I do get you out of here, what then, will you help Mulder?" 

"Sure, as much as I can. There are other ways out though," Alex mused. He thought of the spoon he'd taken off the dinner tray that he'd pocketed. It was honed to razor sharpness after weeks of working single-mindedly on that project. He would use it to either slit the throat of the guards or slice his wrists up. Either way, he was escaping this hell. He'd thought the silo was a living hell but this was much worse. 

Right now, finding the right artery in his arm was looking like a good alternative. He curled up again and drew the sheet around him. He shivered under its coolness. He was so damn tired that suicide was looking better by the minute. Damn his stubborn resolve to live. Survival meant nothing if he was subject to the endless degradation that made him nothing more than a disposable body that would one day crumble under a careless fist. 

He was almost asleep when Walter woke him. "I've been thinking about your escape but I really need you to work with me." 

Alex shrugged. "The whole damn world can go to hell for all I care." 

"Then find something to live for." 

Walter placed a kiss on his forehead, then scooped him up and cradled him in his arms. He gathered the sheets snugly around him and kissed his face gently, first his cheeks, then his eyelids, until he reached the cupid's bow mouth and placed another chaste kiss there. 

Alex dissolved into tears again, but these were tears of cleansing, of gratefulness for the tender way he was held. Walter let him cry until he fell asleep, then he undressed and joined Alex under the sheets. He stayed awake most of the night. 

* * *

Walter ambled into his condo wearily. He set his briefcase down on the table and sighed. A double Scotch looked really good right now. He tossed one of those gourmet packaged dinners in the microwave and turned on the television. The news blared with reports of a bomb blast. Reporters were at the scene and the anchor was also questioning them about the goings-on. It was a goddamn inferno by the looks of it. He hoped to hell it wasn't a terrorist attack. 

Walter sat down with his dinner and drink, paying much more attention to the screen. There was talk about a laboratory being blown up, though not much information was being released. He thought he'd seen Mulder in the background but the glimpse was so quick he couldn't swear to it. 

The phone rang and he answered it warily. 

"Tell Mulder to stay out of camera range, for fuck's sake," muttered a low, raspy voice, then nothing, just the dial tone. 

Walter smiled. Alex. It was some sort of consortium laboratory that was on fire. He smiled at the reports of bodies found. The man was practically bringing the syndicate down single-handedly. Albeit, with some help from Mulder. Walter picked up his cell phone and dialed his agent's number. The thought of chewing out his number one pain in the ass agent made him happy. 

Thinking about Alex made him ecstatic and he laughed at the thought of his avenging angel wrecking all sorts of havoc. Alex had managed to escape with Walter's encouragement and slicing those guards up had been his pleasure. His Alex could do anything he set his mind to. Walter had merely provided the getaway car. 

Since when had he become "his" Alex? 

"Mulder," the monotone voice answered. There was an undertone of excitement the man couldn't hide in his voice. 

"Agent Mulder." He forced his sternest tone into his own voice. It wasn't difficult. 

He heard the audible gulp on the other end of the line and nearly chuckled. 

* * *

It had been a tumultuous year. Walter couldn't believe the changes in himself as well as his agents. Just walking into the Hoover building put a spring into his step again. The feeling of being vindicated and serving justice as well as getting away from Spender's thumb and his insidious machinations had made him happier than he had been in years. 

Mulder was smiling like a madman as he entered another hearing. Spender on the other hand, looked like a man condemned. Scully followed her partner inside and took her place. 

Walter wondered if Alex was somewhere in the vicinity listening in. He would certainly enjoy hearing the testimony. 

* * *

As soon as Walter entered the apartment, he knew someone had been in it, maybe were still inside. It wasn't a noise, not even heavy breathing, not a scent either. It was sixth sense, an instinct honed in a vicious war and his police training. 

Alex's head popped up from the sofa where he was lying. "Hi." 

"I've seen you a handful of times in the past year, the hearings are just about over and all you can say is hi?" 

"Hi, Walter?" Alex slunk down again in utter exhaustion. "Sorry I broke in but I was dog-tired and I needed a place to crash. I'm not exactly on friendly terms with anyone right now except for Mulder and he had company of the female persuasion." 

"Scully?" 

"Don't be surprised Walter. I'm just amazed they haven't been fucking like bunnies all these years." 

"Hungry?" 

"Not anymore." 

Walter saw the dirty plates on the coffee table. "Made yourself at home I see," he said drily. 

Alex shrugged. "It's takeout. There's plenty in the fridge for you if you want." 

Walter fixed himself a plate and grabbed a bottle of beer. He settled himself on the sofa. Alex turned around so that he was curled up the other way, his bare feet tucked against Walter's thighs. 

Walter raised his eyebrows. The man felt awfully comfortable not just in his home but with him. That made him feel warm and tingly inside. 

He grabbed another beer and poured out a shot of vodka from his freezer, ice cold, for Alex. They toasted their victory. Alex sat up long enough to drink. 

"So what's next?" 

Alex shrugged with one shoulder as if two would have been too much trouble. "Good stuff," he complimented the booze. "I thought I'd take a vacation. I could use one." 

"Me too. I already put my notice in. What happens after your fun in the sun?" 

"I might go into business for myself. You know, keep the soldier of fortune from fading into myth." 

Walter smiled. "We could use a man like you." 

Alex could see that Walter was serious. 

"Pay's good. You'll have benefits, including medical." 

"I'd need that if I'm teamed up with anyone like Mulder. I'd put in for hazard pay with him." Alex regarded him warily. "We'll see." 

They finished drinking in silence. 

Walter turned off the lamp and they were left in the near darkness with only the television's square of light to illuminate the room. He looked down at Alex who was curled up on the couch, drowsing and blinking sleepily every once in a while at the movie that was playing. 

He was thinking that Alex was always coming to him in the darkness. The meetings held in out of the way places where the lights were always dimmed, whether they came from neon splashes or weak diner lights that wanted to hide the greasy walls or outside in alleyways whose street lights had been shot out. 

The smile faded as he thought of Alex in the dark and cold of the silo or the dark night club lit up with artificial light. That was a thought that made him put his fork down. 

"What's wrong? Don't like lasagna?" Alex said softly. 

"It's not the food." 

"The company then?" 

Walter laughed softly. "No way. I never get bored with you." 

"Good. Because I'd like to stay a few days and recoup, if that's all right with you." 

"It's fine. You can stay as long as you want. You can come to some of the hearings too if you want. If you get bored hanging around here, you can even be one of the material witnesses for some excitement." 

Alex smiled and shook his head. "No thanks. You, Mulder and crew are doing fine by yourselves." 

"I'll make up the guest room." Walter put his plate down. 

"What about your dinner? It'll get cold." 

"I'll warm it up once my appetite returns." 

Walter headed upstairs. He made the bed with fresh sheets, took down a blanket and comforter from the top shelf of the linen closet and made sure there were toiletries in the small bathroom. He saw Alex's overnight bag on the floor with clothes spilling out of it and began to unpack his stuff. 

All the clothes were dark except for a variation in white crew socks and a few pairs of white and heather gray briefs. There was an extra pair of rubber soled shoes, shaving kit, small bottles of shampoo and conditioner, a paperback novel, sunglasses, lotion, facial moisturizer, pomade, a sleek black comb and a couple of CD's. He also found a couple of weapons tucked into the zippered pouch. He left those where they were. 

He noticed that a couple of damp towels were hanging up and noted the scent of fruity smelling shampoo lingering in the moist air. The man was certainly making himself at home, but he didn't mind a bit. 

He took a quick shower himself and dressed in sweats. He finished the rest of his dinner as Alex drowsed beside him and he managed to finish the movie in between watching Alex sleeping. His breath was slow and soft and the gentle movement of his chest was soothing. So soothing that Walter dozed off before he got to find out the identity of the killer in the mystery movie. 

He awoke with a start and cleared his plate away. He regretted waking Alex but shook him awake anyway. It wouldn't do for him to lay on the couch all night. 

Alex mumbled a good night and headed to the guest room. Walter made sure everything was locked up tight for the night. 

There was a soft knocking on his door, so soft he nearly didn't hear it. It was so soft in fact that it was as though the person behind the door didn't want to be heard. 

"Come in." 

Alex poked his head around the frame. "Hi. I was wondering something." 

"Shoot." 

Alex let his eyes wander over Walter's physique. He'd taken off the sweats and replaced them with only a pair of flimsy pajama pants. His eyes swept up the long legs back up to the face. His eyes looked so soft without his glasses and in this soft light their color was like melted Hershey's kisses. Kisses. That's what he'd come for. 

He took a deep breath and thought what the hell? If you don't ask you'll never get an answer. 

"I'd like to sleep with you." 

"Are you scared of being alone?" Walter looked at him puzzled. 

Alex laughed gently. "No, no, that's not what I meant." 

"I used to be scared of the dark for the longest time after I came home from Vietnam. I had to leave the lights on." 

"No, Walter, as much as I'd like even just that, sleeping next to you, I wanted to make love," he faltered over the last part. 

"Oh." Walter stood still. 

Alex began to retreat. "I understand. It's not as exciting as paying for it and getting to knock me around and rape me, I guess." 

"No Alex, wait, that's not, I didn't say I didn't want to." He huffed out an exasperated sigh. 

"Well?" he prompted. 

"You just surprised me, that's all. That night at the club, I wouldn't have forced myself on you or anyone else. The boys there, they were supposed to be available, not forced into it. They were there for fun, for the money, not to be abused." 

Alex nodded. "Nope, that was just for me. For Spender's revenge. It tickled him to think of me being helpless and humiliated like that. But the tables have turned." 

"Alex, it's not just about rough sex with me. I like playing games. Bondage and spanking and sex toys are all fun but I would give anything to make love to you. I'd like the chance to show you I can be gentle and loving." 

Alex's expression became serious and vulnerable. "I would like that very much." He walked towards Walter uncertainly and took his bigger hand in his. "I want you to erase the feel of those men's hands on my body. I want you to take away all the fear Walter." 

Walter sighed again, softly this time. He took Alex's other hand in his and kissed them tenderly, then pulled him down on the bed so that he sat between his legs. Alex half turned to pull Walter into a gentle kiss. They stayed in that position for a long time, kissing and touching, very slowly and gently. Walter let Alex dictate the pace and he was still unsure and frightened. He could feel it in the tentative kisses and the tremble of his hands on his body. Walter did nothing to quicken the speed. He didn't want Alex to equate him with those men who had hurt him. Sex games were for when they were comfortable with each other, not in the first stages before they'd even been to bed. 

It was difficult to hold back though. Alex's lips touched his cheek and mouth like the touch of a butterfly's wings. His hands stroked down his jaw and neck exploring down to his chest but no further. Alex seemed pleased with Walter's responses and pulled his head close for an open-mouthed wet kiss. 

Walter obliged, again letting Alex make the first move. He welcomed the invasive, inquisitive but shy tongue into his mouth. Alex tasted sweet and minty, like he'd eaten a chocolate after brushing his teeth for bedtime. 

Alex kept his hand on Walter's jaw to hold his head in place. He made his moves bolder, letting his hand stroke down to the powerful neck and tangle briefly in the curls on his broad chest. He encouraged Walter to hold him tighter. He made the kiss deeper, wetter, pushed Walter down a bit, still in control. Walter swayed back and gathered Alex closer still. 

They pulled apart when breathing became imperative and was hampered by all the kissing. 

Alex's eyes were bright and happy in the lamplight. He stood up and began to undress. His hands moved down to his zipper. Walter watched him as he shed the worn jeans, navy tee shirt and the button down shirt. Alex tugged his socks off and threw them on top of the pile but hesitated over the briefs, his fingers bunching into the elastic. 

Walter could see that he was aroused, not fully erect yet, but the bulge promised a good size cock and heavy balls. 

Alex licked his lips nervously. 

"Do you want me to go first?" Walter offered. 

"I guess that'd be okay." 

"Do you want to stop? It's okay to stop you know. If you're not ready don't force yourself." 

"Could you...." Alex's voice trailed off and he hung his head as his cheeks turned pink. 

"Do you want me to turn around or something?" Walter couldn't come up with any more suggestions that would make Alex feel more comfortable. "Please Alex, tell me." 

"Could you suck me off first? Would you mind? I just don't want to jump in bed and get fucked right off, if that's okay." 

Walter laughed, a sigh of relief mixed in with the chuckle. "Of course, I'd love to. You don't have to feel embarrassed to ask. I don't want to just fuck you, you know. I'd love to touch you and taste you, kiss you all over, make you feel good any way you like." 

Walter immediately went to his knees, depositing a pillow for his comfort. He planned on being on the floor for some time before Alex was thoroughly satisfied. "Can I touch you?" 

Alex nodded. His face was still flushed but he smiled easily. Walter traced a path down Alex's chest to his belly and down his long legs with both hands, letting his short nails lightly scratch his skin as he did. Alex shuddered at the touch and his knees buckled just a little. Walter noted the bulge growing bigger. He let his hands tease over the soft skin. He couldn't help it. His pale flesh was like silk, barely marred by hair. There was only light fuzz around his navel, a few stray hairs on his chest and the hair curling on his legs was light brown, almost golden in the light. 

Walter made circles and swirls with his fingers, sometimes figure eights, coming close to his groin, skating over his thighs, then growing firmer as Alex moaned just a bit. 

Growing bolder, Walter began to plant kisses on his legs and flat belly, dipped his tongue into his navel and startled at the sound of Alex's giggle. Alex waved him away. "That tickles." 

"Tickling is fun too." Walter pulled him back and found out just where his lover's tickle spots were. 

Alex squirmed and giggled and relaxed at Walter's teasing touch. "More please," he begged when he was ready and beyond tickling and gentle touching. 

Walter pulled his briefs down. His hard cock sprang up and slapped his belly. There was just a pearly drop of pre-cum at the tip that had his mouth watering. Alex's musky scent hit him fully but he asked first before touching or tasting. 

"Please Walter," he begged again. 

"Please what Alex?" 

"God, please, suck me off, I need to feel your mouth on me," he whispered. He began to pull Walter's head forward. 

Walter grinned at the needy sound in his voice and dove into his crotch, first smelling Alex's unique scent, which got him hotter than he was already, nuzzling at his balls, which made Alex whimper and moan and finally he kissed his shaft, licking cat-like along it and finally grasping it firmly and sucking it in deeply, taking in as much of Alex's length as he could. He smiled at the whimper and gasp that came from his throat. 

Walter backed away until he had just the plump swollen head in his mouth. He lapped and licked at it, until Alex squirmed and moaned at the sensation. Opening his mouth wide, he took the whole length in again to the choking point. He couldn't suck him all the way down so he put his hand at the base of his cock and formed a fist to circle his shaft. He sucked at him like that for a few moments. Alex began to thrust his hips to feel more of that hot, wet mouth 

When he was on the verge of climaxing, he pushed Walter back with a moan full of unfilled desire. "Let's get on the bed." 

His voice was hoarse now. It made Walter's heart race to hear the craving that made his voice whisper so huskily. Walter stood up and turned the bed down. Alex lay on the bed in a wanton pose waiting for him. 

Walter peeled off the pajamas and his boxers and stood for a moment simply looking down at Alex. "You look like you should be on the cover of a romance novel." 

Alex blushed at the compliment. "So do you. You'd be the big, strong hero, ready to ravish me." 

"Are you sure you're ready to be ravished?" 

"Absolutely." 

Walter got out lube and a box of condoms from his nightstand. Walter popped open the bottle of lube and Alex rolled to his side and upside down to let Walter prepare him, and in this position he could play with Walter's cock. 

Walter slowly and carefully worked his fingers into Alex's tight opening. As he relaxed he worked up to three fingers and Alex got used to sucking a cock again without having it rammed down his throat. It felt quite nice actually. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed sucking a hard cock and pleasuring a lover. He still felt in control as Walter moaned and groaned at his oral talents. 

He pulled away from Walter's cock with a wet slurp and a final loving lick across the sensitive head. "I'm ready now. Condom please." He tore open the pack that Walter handed him and quickly slid it down, adding more lube to his long shaft. He rolled over so that he faced his lover and spread his legs wide. He followed Walter's every move as Walter knelt before him, scooped up his hips and settled a pillow under his ass. Alex moaned at the soft touch on his thighs. Walter pulled him level and slowly inched his way inside. 

He kept watching Alex's face for the slightest twinge of pain or spasm of fear to cross his delicate features. His mouth trembled then opened in a moan of pleasure as Walter thrust gently. 

"Don't bite that pretty lip," Walter said and licked at the small indentation in Alex's lower lip. He swallowed a moan of delight as he bottomed out. He could feel Alex's smile against his mouth. He pulled away, giving him another kiss and they locked hands together as the thrust and counter-thrust began. 

Soon there was only the sound of kissing punctuated by the squeak of bedsprings. Moans and whimpers were swallowed and muffled by wet kisses. 

Alex pulled his head back. "Make me yours, all yours," he begged. 

Walter looked into his moss green eyes and saw only desire and deep love in them. "Only mine from now on." 

Alex nodded his agreement. He was too breathless to speak. 

The thrusts were jerky now, rougher and more passionate, their hands gripped tight enough to leave their knuckles white and fingerprints embedded in skin. 

Alex cried out wordlessly and clung to his lover tighter, making a wrenching, moaning sound as he came. Walter shouted out moments later and collapsed on Alex panting and breathing heavily. 

Alex didn't protest the heavy weight. It was absolute heaven to feel Walter's damp skin rub against his own, the scratchy ticklish feel of his chest hair and the muscled body limp and satisfied on his. 

Walter pulled away and they washed up silently. They curled up under the covers, Walter on his back and Alex plastered against him, still damply stuck together, his leg thrown over the bigger man's body. His fingers played idly with the hair on his chest and circled a nipple teasingly. Walter ran his hand over Alex's back soothingly, making him more drowsy than he already was. 

"So, where are you off to? Bahamas, Jamaica, Mexico?" 

"Hmmph? Oh, for vacation. I haven't given it too much thought. What about you?" 

"Hawaii would be nice. I picked up some brochures at the travel agency I use." 

"Hawaii sounds perfect." 

"Ever been there?" 

"Only in my mind." 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"So I'll make reservations for two." 

Alex wriggled excitedly in his arms. Suddenly he was wide awake. "This time I won't have to imagine it." 

Walter gave him a curious look. 

"I'll tell you another time." 

"So Hawaii's good?" 

"Sounds like heaven." 

Alex laid his head back down on Walter's chest with a sigh and smiled.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to laurel


End file.
